One Missed Call
Katrina Cahill 12:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) - This story is all about twins who keeps getting strange phone calls they couldn't answer. Now, they keep seeing weird figures of white and black and blood-red trails. Wanna know what happens next? Read on . . . ' 'Chapter One 'Justina' I ran down the stairs in my usual black denim jeans and shirt. My light-blonde hair was swept away into a ponytail. My glasses tilted. In other words, I looked like a geek. I heard the phone ring its ''ring! ring! ring!''ing all damn over while my brother bolted out of the dining room towards the phone. I, too, bolted towards it. If that was Jennifer calling and my brother answering . . . ugh, then it would be a disaster. "That's so mine, Marco!" I snarled and ran. He growled at me and pushed forward. Just by my luck - or his - he tripped over the left truck my little brother, Hugo, left. But by his ''luck, he stumbled to me and we ''both collapsed. Just then, the ringing stopped. I got up and saw my glasses were near the door, it must've skittered towards it. I looked at my brother who kept staggering to get up. "That was my call, Tina, Craig said he'll call me today." He snarled at me. "That could've been Jennifer for all-who-knew, Marco." I growled. "Besides, Craig never called here. Not even when you broke your arm for the twelfth time." He snorted. "Jennifer calls whenever her boyfriend - or boyfriends - dump her or doesn't come by 5, and last I check, it's 6 and no call from Over-Paranoid-Jen." I looked at my watch. That was strange, usually Jennifer calls me by 5 even if her bf was there. I went to the coat rack near the door, winter sure was horrible. "I'm going to check up on Jennifer, Marco." I said, "Be back soon." 'Chapter Two' 'Marco' I went to the couch and dropped myself onto it as my popcorn flew everywhere. I guess I should . . . maybe later. But soon before Tina comes home. I turned on the tv to see the news. Boring. But something caught my eye ''instantly.'' "Breaking news, due to the cold harsh weather, an accident came in from the family of Jennifer WIiestone, and Jennifer - better known as Jenny - is presumed dead due to her body cannot be found." ''The reporter said, then he placed his index finger on an earpiece on his right ear. ''"Also, in a related matter, people close to Jennifer had been receiving strange phone calls. If you hear your telephone, you might want to ring it. This is James Portican signing out." Jenny---died? But...how? I grabbed my phone and dialed Craig. "C'mon,bro." I pleaded silently. "Answer it." Craig picked up his foreign Pilipino T18 phone. "Craig's residence." He greeted. "Hey, Craig, you heard Jen's dead?" I demanded. "Oh yeah, I was about to call you about that." He thought. "Hey! I was also about to call you about this: Did you know some kids Jen knows died after not answering these weird phone calls?" My heart stopped beating. Or at least that's what it means when your heart starts beating loudly. "Who were they?" "Lemme see, Jen's boyfriend, Clark, her ex, Dylan, one of she and your sis's friends, Sarah, Jean, Mary, and Greta." He counted. "How'd you know so fast?" I wondered. "I was gonna visit them to tell them about Jen's accident, but when I go there I see their parents crying over them while they bled.